


I Love What is Not Allowed

by Fish_Mommy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bodyguard Jesse McCree, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Mommy/pseuds/Fish_Mommy
Summary: Genji Shimada is the second son of the most powerful crime leader in Japan. He is powerful, handsome, cunning and untouchable. Still, Sojiro insists on extra security when his youngest heir wanders about on his nightly adventures. Strictly forbidden to touch the yakuza prince, Genji can not resist the temptation that is ruggishly handsome Jesse McCree, his new bodyguard.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 21





	I Love What is Not Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of McGenji Valentines Week. 
> 
> Day one promt - I love what is not allowed

"I do not need a _chaperone_ ," that last word comes out with a venomous bite. "Nothing has gone wrong before- I am simply going to have a few drinks with some friends." _My friends_ were never words that left the young man's lips. " _These people, they only pray on my wealth and fame. My real friends are worlds away."_ While he was only learning for a short while in America, his friends never left, and ended up becoming citizens there. They still speak occasionally, but rarely ever hang out anymore. 

Sojiro catches his new hire cautiously raise his hand and a small smirk plays at his lips. "McCree. You may speak." It was the one charm the American had that kept him from offing him. His caution in a new environment and knowledge of where he stood in terms of hierarchy. He had been looking for hire away from his home country, where he was wanted. 

_"Tell me why I should not just turn you into your country with your head on a platter and collect my 'benefits'." Sojiro had said over a shot of whiskey with the cowboy. Jesse found him, rather luckily, in a bar. He must have recognized the leader and felt in his desperation he had no other shot but to ask._

_"I'm quick with m' fingers, sir," he stumbled over the Japanese, having only been learning for one year. "got good strength, an' an even better eye." He pointed to his right eye which at that moment flickered with a deep red._

_Sojiro had been piqued. He traced the top of the glass with a clean finger, no band, and closed his eyes for a half moment. "Show me." From the corner of his eye he watched the cowboy wriggle in his seat and grow anxious. "Or were you bluffing?"_

_"No-!" Jesse stammered and slipped into English when he became too nervous to keep the other language flowing. "Uh, no, sir, it's jus'," he scratched the back of his head. "You got somewhere private?"  
  
  
_

"Yes sir. Mr Shimada, if I may add, you are in higher danger goin' out in those streets so late," Jesse crosses his hands behind his back and glances briefly at Sojiro. One condition the elder made was he were to continue learning Japanese through his own tutor. He had been getting better, enough to hold a conversation comfortably. His eyes went back to Genji, roaming carefully over his fair skin and catching the soft brown orbs staring into his own. He offers a gentle smile and relaxes his shoulders. "I am well aware you can hold yer own, but ya only got that knife," he tips his head then glances at Genji's boot, where he knows a short knife is tucked. "And those fancy stars," he then glances to his wrist. Jesse pauses for a moment to make sure Genji was still following, then continues, a bit more stern. "With all respect for your skills, what would you do if too many surrounded ya." He gives another pause and then slips his gaze back to Sojiro. "A boy your size- no matter how strong- and those looks," he gives a flattery grin and gestures to the overall posture and general features of the younger Shimada. "They won't see ya as a threat," he clears his throat. "They'll see you as profit." 

Genji's eyes narrow though a small smirk plays at his lips. In this moment, he resembles his father closely. Jesse looks between them once and then settles his attention entirely on the younger. "You think they would dare try," he chuckles and scans over Jesse's overall appearance noting his freshly washed and styled brown locks. His eyes trail lower only partially listening when his father speaks, focused solely on the scruffy beard and full lips. He bites his own imagining them pressed against his flesh, his ear, whispering dirty things. The small prince straightens and grins, enjoying too much how Jesse squirms under his scrutiny. He winks. Jesse tips his head and shifts his footing. 

"McCree is correct," Sojiro drags Genji back to him with a pinch to his arm. Genji whines a little and rubs at the sore spot, growling low under his breath. "Human trafficking is at a high, Genji. I do not want to see you hurt- or leave and never return." That gains the Shimada son's attention. He gives a soft pout and bends in a bow, still giving Jesse sneaking peaks. 

"Yes, daddy, I understand." Genji straightens and glances at the handsome American standing in between him and his father in a half circle. "He can follow me like a puppy if it satisfies you." Genji watches his father's back straighten and in turn Jesse does as well. 

"Good. McCree, you will stand within ear and eyeshot of young Shimada at all times when he is out. If at any moment you lose direct sight of him, page his watch and it will give you an exact location. I know it will not come to that, though Jesse, will it?" he grins at the American. Jesse gives a deep bow then moves to stand closer to Genji. "Perfect. Genji has no curfew, so you will follow him however late it is. Do not worry, you will get plenty of sleep in the morning, he sleeps late anyhow. Jesse bows once more and Genji snickers. "Lastly," Sojiro's eyes hit Genji's and Jesse witnesses the younger almost shrinking in size. "if I catch you two engaging in inappropriate manners, I will see to it that you," he slides his attention to Jesse, who visible shivers. "do return with your head on a platter, and I will collect by payment." He lingers on Jesse before looking at Genji. "And you will never go out again. Do I make myself clear?" 

The punishment for Genji compared to his own seemed rather unfair, but Jesse only nodded his head and did not bring it up. Genji was Sojiro's youngest son, and it was clear he did not hold high expectations to him like his elder brother. Hanzo Shimada was the one to directly take the throne, though it was implied Genji would be there beside him. Jesse had an eery feeling that would not be the case, and it would cause issues between the entire family. Genji rolls his eyes at his father and Jesse gives a two finger salute, then stands straight once more. "Yes, sir." 

"Come, Macree, I have many plans tonight and I need your protection for them all," he throws a wink over his shoulder and Jesse flicks a worried look to Sojiro before adjusting the collar of his black turtleneck he had been given and following the young Shimada. 

Genji is standing close to his vanity mirror when Jesse finally enters the room, stomach pressing uncomfortable tight into the edge of the dresser while he rests an elbow on the mirror for leverage. Jesse watches as the young male painstakingly paints a black line on the edge of his eyelid and draws it to a perfect peak outside the edge. His eyes begin to wander down Genji's backside, noting the muscles pulling his current tshirt taut and hugging every curve on his body. Roaming further, he stops at the male's ass and praises silently how perfectly round it is. _That has to be injections,_ he thinks to himself. _Then again, he is naturally very handsome. It does not shock me if he is all natural._ "Does that hurt," he speaks to distract himself from any other thought, his arousal building in his stomach and causing a slight shift under his belt. 

"No," Genji answers through a grunt, never releasing his gaze. After taking a long look at himself, he spins around and grins at the cowboy. "What do you think? Do you like it?" his eyes roam over Jesse's body once more and he bites his lip. Those pants are dangerously tight on him, way too tempting not to touch. He takes a small step foreword and blinks away tears causes by the liner. "It is unfair of my father to hire someone so handsome then expect me not to touch him at _all,"_ Genji steps close enough to touch and presses his palms against Jesse's stomach. "and so _muscular._ I would enjoy tracing my tongue over every ab," he moans quietly and flicks his gaze to Jesse. 

Jesse can see a hint of actual sorrow in Genji's eyes before it is wiped away with a wink. "Thank you," he breathes, the only response he can think of to those string of... compliments? "I think ya look mighty handsome with that stuff. Are you tryin' to impress someone?" he eyes Genji up and down and lets himself linger on the soft flesh of his thigh, exposed by tight shorts. An invasive though occurs of Genji pressed against the bed on his belly, back arched, moaning pretty. He pushes them away before any more can follow. 

Genji laughs sweetly and trails his fingers higher, slowly wrapping them around his shoulders until he can pull Jesse closer, hands resting comfortably on the back of his neck. He has to stand on his toes just slightly to reach the other's face. Jesse simply stares as the younger comes closer, lips inches away from touching. "Are you worried?" Genji breathes quietly, eyes flicking from Jesse's lips to his dark eyes and back. "you'll protect me from the nasty men, won't you?"

Jesse holds back a swallow and nods with a grin. Instinctively, his hands move to hold around the other's waist and pull him slightly closer to his body, stomach's touching. He runs a hand down to hold the dip in his back, enjoying the feel of how he arches just perfectly. He wouldn't mind having him pressed nicely against the wall while he rams into him from behind. "Of course, sweetheart," he blinks slowly. Genji seems pleased with that answer and practically purrs. 

"Take good care of me, Jesse." He blinks with an innocent look crossing his handsome features. This man is far from innocent, Jesse can see it in the way he surges foreword and catches his lips in a heavy, very _not innocent, not_ appropriate kiss. He tastes Genji's tongue on his own before he is able to catch himself and push the other back slightly. The arousal in Jesse's pants has grown tighter, but able to be hidden with his large belt buckle. Genji seems to have noticed however, a giggle escaping his moist lips. He trails his hands back down Jesse's chest and lets one palm run over the length of him. "Can I have a feel?" He clicks his tongue. "you feel big," the Shimada nearly pants, and Jesse has to hold back a grin. 

He snatches the young prince's wrist and holds it still. "Sorry, babe, but yer father said no foolin' 'round, an' I really need this job. I do not want to lose it to some one night thing." 

Genji's eyes widen slightly and Jesse has the audacity to feel ashamed for hurting his feelings. The younger pulls his wrist and slips from the grip with ease, rubbing it gently before turning away to put his shoes on. Jesse will not apologize. This is his job, he is supposed to protect Genji, not fuck him. But god _damn_ he's got some sweet lips, and an even sweeter tongue. What would his ass taste like? Jesse shakes his head and adjusts his collar. "You looked into it," Genji grumbled from across the room as he tugs on a new pair of boots and slips a longer knife down the side. He stands and straightens his shirt before storming from the room after grabbing his bag of change and phone. 

Jesse rushes after the young Shimada, catching his arm once they were outside. "You understand, doncha'? I don't wanna anger your daddy." Genji only looks at him briefly and then roughly pulls away. This is going to be a rough night. 

..

Much to Jesse's surprise, Genji's planned evening of fun was tame and he was able to keep him in sight at all times. He grew alert when someone would touch him, but when Genji laughed and pressed closer, he would relax. 

First, Genji went shopping, where Jesse learned the handsome prince enjoyed feminine underwear. He picked out a few lacy pair that were on sale, though he had a healthy amount of regular subtle cotton in different colors. Some had words on them, but he was better at speaking Japanese than reading. They appeared to have curse words of some sort or cute imprinted. Jesse had no judgement, though it was a strange finding. 

Next on the list Genji went into a tattoo/piercing shop and took a seat at an empty booth. The woman in the back must have known him, because she nodded her head and gestured for him to get comfortable. Jesse sat beside him and when he inquired on the type, the green haired prince pointed to his stomach. Jesse only nodded. 

They had a small bonding moment then, when Jesse admitted to having a few piercings of his own. Genji only raised his soft brown eyebrows. "Where?" he bit out through the first pinch of his piercing. Clearly, he had not been very angry with Jesse earlier, most likely embarrassed. 

Jesse watched with bunched eyebrows and quirked his lip with a smirk. "Same place- m' belly." He pulled his shirt up to show a simple red stud and allowed Genji to reach his left hand over and touch around it gently before dropping his shirt again. Those fingers were freezing, though he couldn't help to enjoy how his muscles contracted under the touch. "I wanted to try it and thought it looked cute. Had m' nose and ears, too, but I didn't think they suited me too well," he remembered the first time he came home with two pink flower studs in his ear, a matching one on his nose. His entire family laughed and he was beat up real bad. He never wore them after that day, but kept the belly ring. 

Genji could not read what his eyes refused to tell and only reached a sturdy hand for support. "This one hurts like a bitch," he grits and Jesse only laughs. He enjoys the smile that he gains from the other. While holding the Shimada's hand, he noticed a purple scar peaking over his wrist. His eyes must have lingered too long because Genji then pulled his hand back and tugged the red sleeve of his sweater to cover it. They shared a mutual look to not pry, though Jesse did reach for his own sleeve and pull it up to reveal soft pink and white scars dotting along his wrist and reaching to his elbow. Genji only stared for a moment before tearing away his gaze and shaking his head. 

"I do not wish to talk about it," he had said, and that was that. Jesse saw him blink a few times. 

When the piercing was finished, Genji wanted dinner and ate at a sushi shop with Jesse. "I like ramen more," he said. "but I am craving sushi," then proceeded to fill his plate with as much as possible. Jesse only laughed and repeated the action, grinning between bites of dragonroll. 

"I love sushi," he beamed. It brought a snort from the pretty man across from him and Jesse realized then he would do anything to see more smiles and hear more laughter from him. A small blush crept up his cheeks and lingered long enough for Genji to tease him. 

"So, Mr. Quick fingers, tell me how you learned to shoot so well. Father said you had a good eye, said he witnessed you shoot six targets with one bullet? That sounds like magic." Genji had pressed his elbows to the table to lean as close to Jesse, his lips dark with soy sauce. "Tell me your ways," he waggled his eyebrows with another snort. 

Jesse had only laughed and dropped his food for a moment to press his fingers to Genji's face and wipe the remaining sauce from the corner of his lip. It was Genji's turn to blush, but Jesse ignored it to answer his question. "I was a young hellion once upon a time, maybe close to yer age when I was caught. As long as I can remember I was part of a group of members. They became all I knew for family, and we got into lots of trouble together. I killed a lot of innocent people, though most of the time we were jus' stealin'. Killin' came if someone got in the way. I remember shootin' an innocent woman cuz' she wouldn't give up her jewelry. Didn't know she was even home. When I was runnin' out, I saw a little girl stumble from a back room with her fists at her eyes rubbin' sleep away," he let out a soft sigh. "my family got caught one day but I managed to squirm free, with a steady risin' bounty. I owe yer father everything for lettin' me stay here and work. I wanted to start a new life, do justice on my own terms." His eyes gleamed looking at Genji, who appeared in awe at his past. 

"So you learned to shoot like that there?" he breathed, clearly amazed. "Mm, I wanna see everything your fingers can do later~" he purred and grabbed their plates and Jesse's hand. "Only one more place to end the night perfectly," he purred and dragged Jesse across the street where he spotted a loud and florescent nightclub perched between a few apartment buildings and a coffee shop. How appropriate, he thought. Genji flashed his id to the bouncer standing outside the window and without a moments hesitation he was allowed in, bodyguard in toe. The bouncer gave Jesse a calculating glare before nodding him along. "Oh, there they are!" Genji spotted a few _friends_ at the bar and immediately made a b-line for it, leaving the American alone surrounded by drunk club goers. 

It had been a few decades since he last stepped foot in any place remotely resembling a bar, but watching all the people bumping and grinding brought back a few pleasant memories. He had always enjoyed hanging out with a few friends on a Friday night and getting plastered. Occasionally, he'd bring a lucky girl home though she'd be gone in the morning. In those days, he never acted on his wishes to take home a cute guy, but as he grew older, he stopped caring what others thought of him and took what he wanted when he wanted. Jesse took a lonely seat at the bar where he could keep a watchful eye on the young Shimada. He allowed himself one glass of beer since he was technically on duty and responsible for getting Genji home safely, though he did not want to appear strange simply watching a twenty year old kid. 

He was watching Genji converse enthusiastically with a man that had his arms wrapped suggestively around the younger's waist. At first, they appeared to be chatting and gyrating together, Genji a bit more adventurous than the other with how he pressed against the man and ground against him. It reminded Jesse almost of a stripper dance. There showed no evidence of foul play during their encounter, though, so Jesse relaxed and let himself take a sip of his beer. When he glanced back up, he noticed their lips were together and from the way the other man had his hand behind Genji's head, there definitely was some tongue. Heat flushed to his cheeks once more that night but he couldn't look away lest he miss any misdemeanors. Was Genji purposely trying to put him on edge? Did he know it would affect the guard so much? No, they barely knew one another, and yeah, maybe he'd seemed a bit interested in the younger, he had already made himself clear earlier that there would be no shenanigans. Still, something stirred in the pit of Jesse's stomach and he stood to find somewhere to stand where he could be closer. 

Now watching from a small table only a small distance away from the engaging couple, Jesse was able to see much more. He could not spot any weapons on the stranger, even glancing down at the shoes he wore which he passed off immediately with how small they were. There was no way he'd be able to fit a knife in there without having to dig around, or it being seen. That didn't mean his pockets were clean, however. Just as he was sliding his eyes back to their faces, he discovered something being whispered from Genji's lips to his dance partner, followed by a wink, and then the two were walking towards the exit. Were they leaving together? 

Immediately, Jesse stood to his feet and swiftly made his way to Genji. Before the other man could inquire, he grabbed the young Shimada's hand and tugged him to a relatively quiet corner for a quick word to understand the situation. "Are you leaving with him?" Jesse let Genji's wrist go once the other started to tug a bit uncomfortably, though a grin was already spreading across Genji's lips. 

"Jealous?" he purred close to Jesse's face and reached a hand up to straighten the man's collar. Jesse remained still, only stepping back a small inch to maintain an appropriate distance. The look on Genji's face caused his chest to tighten. He looked disappointed, but not in an angry way, more sad. It lasted a brief moment before Genji started to chuckle. "Jesus, Jesse, daddy won't kill you for touching me! He only wants you to focus on your work..." Genji glanced over to the stranger still waiting and then returned his gaze to the handsome man in front of him. "I could take you to the hotel room, instead, if you want," he stepped closer once more and trapped Jesse against the wall, lips once more dangerously close. "you can show me those finger skills you mentioned."

Jesse did not pull away when their lips collided in a soft yet heavy kiss. He watches the other man leave slightly angered from the corner of his eye before returning back to Genji and reaching a sturdy hand to bunch a good amount of green locks while the other held onto the side of his face and deepened the kiss. Genji releases a surprised squeak followed by a satisfied hum and parts for a short breath. His dark eyes meet Jesse's, waiting on an answer to his previously stated suggestion. Jesse simply tugs him closer and holds both sides of his face between his dark palms. "How 'bout we go back to yer room, where it's safe and clean? I'll show ya all my neat lil' skills and tricks, an' you can share yer own."

Genji's snort brings a sparkle to his eyes and Jesse can't help but press him closer to his chest and feel their hearts beating together. "Jesse McCree, you naughty man! You know daddy would have your head for even suggesting such activities. In our home, no less!" he is pressing into the hold, though, and their lips collide once more. 

Between heavy breathes and the press of tongues, Jesse chuckles and speaks, "You were the one who suggested first, I only want to make sure yer safe and comfortable. He ain't gotta know. Yer a sneaky lil' ninja, I know ya can be quiet." 

"But can you?" Genji teases and laces their fingers together. He tugs Jesse out the nightclub and they head back to his room together. Jesse enjoys the way the younger man gazes at him over his shoulder occasionally. It may only be lust he sees in his eyes, and doing this with him could possibly be the biggest mistake in his life, but if it will be the last one, he finds it worth the adventure. The cowboy has not bedded anyone in a few years; running from the law has that effect. Genji seems to be a good relief for his tension, and if he is perfectly willing, what is the real issue? 

From the cab ride all the way back to Genji's large home, neither one of them can keep their hands to themselves. Genji is practically on Jesse's lap with his knee pressed into his thigh and both arms wrapped tight around his thick neck. Though, McCree is no innocent either, hands holding loosely around his partner's waist and digging gentle nails into soft flesh. His lips press suggestively and hot against flushed skin leaving marks that can be disguised as a random from the night. The moan's that spill Genji's mouth are all worth it. 

"Come, MacCree, my bed is much lovlier and spacious. Plenty of room for me to take my place on your lap." He winks at the other and drags him from the car. They must act natural on their way inside, Jesse standing straight behind him and pretending to escort the slightly tipsy younger to his bedroom. As soon as he steps foot onto the hard mahogany flooring, Genji slams his door shut behind him and presses impatiently against the taller man's chest. "Now, get this stuff off, I want to put my hands all over you," he nips a warning on Jesse's collarbone, and the guard knows this little ninja will not hesitate to mark him where it is visible. 

Jesse presses a rough hand against the younger's stomach to stop his excited movements and chuckles a little at the pout that crosses his face. "Hey, now, I will be takin' my clothes off, though I figured it'd be much better if we did so in the bed," he drags Genji closer to wipe away the mar on his face and presses a heavy kiss to his lips. "Yer lucky you can pass this off as someone else. I'm gonna make sure there ain't no white left behind on ya, but I wanna make sure, is this what you want tonight?" He watches as Genji sighs against his lips and presses his hands, more controlled, against his own sturdy chest, balling the fabric of his shirt slightly between his fingers. "I ask cuz' you are drunk."

"I am not drunk," Genji shoots back and throws a fierce gaze towards his partner for the night. "I only had three shots, and a fruity drink," he smiles sweetly and presses heavier into the other. "I did it for you, you know. I could have gotten plastered, but I wanted to make your first day easier. I'm easier to handle tipsy. You'd never get me home wasted, and truthfully, I'd already have you between my legs, now," his breathing comes out slower and he has to stand on his toes to reach Jesse's ear. "I want you to take care of me, tonight. Just like you promised." 

The words send a shiver down the cowboy's spine and he wastes no more time chatting to drag the other backwards with him and towards the bed. Before his knees can hit the edge and give Genji a chance to pin him down, he spins them and forces the ninja against the sheets. Genji's squirming causes a stir beneath his belt. "What am I 'lowed to do, baby?" Jesse leans down to pepper his neck a few more times in bright red spots before dragging his lips, and teeth, lower. He reaches Genji's collar and drags at his shirt, slowly lifting from the bottom and letting his hands ride along the warm flesh of his hips and stomach. The body below him twitches, and he hears a breath hitch. "you like this?" he continues to slide the shirt up and feel along Genji's body as if he owns it, shamelessly grabbing at every piece he wants to. Genji whines slightly and lifts his hips to give Jesse permission to remove his shorts as well, but Jesse only forces them back down and holds them there with force he had yet to use tonight. His mouth presses sweet kisses along his jaw. "Stay still, baby, I don't wanna ruin nothin' on this pretty body," he breathes against his lips. "let me work, okay? Be a good boy, an' I won't hurt ya." 

The words spike fear in the younger for a long moment. He reaches painted nails into Jesse's hair and tugs him down against his lips allowing his tongue to be dominant for the time. Jesse allows him without complaint, though he breaks apart when finally Genji's shirt is removed. "You plan on hurting me?" Genji ventures to know what exactly Jesse's plans are. He is always prepared to leave a dangerous situation and still has his boots on, so he can easily slide the knife up and hurt Jesse if possible- oh! Genji blinks when suddenly his arms are pinned above his head and he feels a familiar cloth wrapping around both. "Jesse, I want to know in advance what you are going to do to me. Tell me what you are doing." 

When Jesse notices the genuine uneasiness in Genji's voice his eyes grow soft and he bends down to kiss on his cheeks. "Sorry, baby, don't be scared, I ain't gonna dare touch ya in any harmful way, it's jus' a lil' game. I should have asked, do you want to play?" his hands fiddle with the makeshift cuffs around Genji's waist consisting of his shirt he wore out tonight. He is ready to untie and release the other if he asks, though Genji's eyes only glint with something mischievous and a grin spreads across his face. "Whatcha thinkin' bout, sweetheart?"

Genji only grins wider and shakes his head. He goes to reach a hand to Jesse's face only to remember they had been tied. He chews on his lower lip and lifts his leg instead and presses a curious knee to the bulk of Jesse's jeans. "You are overdressed, and my hands are tied. Would you please give me a show? I thought you were taking care of me tonight." The look Jesse gives him sends a wave of pleasure through his body, so genuinely gentle, yet dangerous all the same. How can he make him feel so electrified? "but wait to touch me... please."

Jesse is aware where Genji refers to and nods once, both hands coming to lift his own shirt. First, he pulls the jacket over his shoulders then moves slowly as he works on the sweater. He watches Genji lick and bite at his lips, his hips rutting up once in attempt to get closer to Jesse's pelvis that sits just out of range. The whine that pulls from his throat has him chuckling deep. "Are you excited, baby? I'm gonna touch ya all over, make ya feel so nice and warm inside." Now shirtless, he works on his jeans, pulling the belt free easily and laying it to the side. Genji's worried look has him offering a gentle smile and reaching up to caress his face. "I won't lie to ya," he assures, and Genji relaxes slightly, eyes still lingering on the belt before Jesse distracts him with a pop of his button. He is quick to snap his attention to the reveal of so much hair peaking out from above Jesse's dark blue boxers. The older man watches Genji nearly drool and can see the plea in his eyes. "I'll let ya do the honors, if ya want?" 

"You do it," Genji's breathes come out uneven. It is rare for him to be so speechless and submissive, but he wants to see what Jesse has to offer, and his eyes widen only slightly once the final article of clothing is pushed off the bed. He stares with pure want and instinctively spreads his thighs apart. "Jesse," he breathes. "what are you going to do?" his eyes slide to meet his lover's and matches the dangerously sweet grin. "I want to know."

The cowboy nods once and presses a palm to his own length, rubbing idly as he admires Genji's own bare chest. "First, sweetheart," he breathes huskily. "I think I'm gonna pull those teasingly short short's off yer legs and finally have a peak of what's underneath. I been admiring yer ass all day, I must admit," he watches Genji's knowing grin become wider and reaches a hand foreword to trace over his fly. "but I'll wait to touch ya, as you wish, and then, with yer permission, I'll show ya all what my mouth can do." He pokes his tongue out suggestively and presses a finger against Genji's clothed ass. "I know I'm a bit big, and judgin' by yer expression of me," he licks his lips. "I will spread ya open nice and big with my hand, the whole thing, baby, but we'll work up to it, don't worry. You'll have my mouth to writhe against, it will feel just splendid. I'll let ya know what I got planned once we get that far. Sounds good?" 

First, Genji moans quietly at the thought and a dusted pink on his cheeks quickly turns to deep red. He writhes under his gaze and lifts his hips once more against his own will, toes digging at the sheets. "Pull the blanket back, first," he whispers quietly. "I want to feel the sheets against my back when you fuck me, and," his gaze turns nervous as he spots Jesse's interested stare roaming over his body. "I don't wanna do anal." 

Before he speaks, Jesse listens to all Genji's requests and works on them as he speaks. He pulls the blankets from underneath the body beneath him and allows Genji to settle against the soft silk of Genji's deep red sheets. He bends down to start work on his pants and hesitates a moment at his last request. His eyes slide back up to Genji's for a brief moment, showing no signs of confusion and only pure desire. "Oh, sweetheart," he breathes and lowers his face to his crotch, giving a soft lick between his legs before tugging on the zipper and sliding the shorts to his ankles, allowing Genji to push them off the rest of the way. He takes hold of his right leg and feels the heat radiating off it, tongue having a taste starting from his ankle and sliding all the way to the lace bordering black panties. He adores the way they rest flat against his pelvis and gives a gentle nip to them. "I'll be careful takin' these off. Won't ruin such a sexy pair I'll wanna see ya wear again." His cock twitches and he lets his right hand grip the base and give one firm tug, groaning at how hot he has become. 

"How big are you?" Genji whispers against the feel of Jesse's tongue at the inside of his thighs. He is warmed with the idea that Jesse is not put off with his different genitalia. Jesse's size his more girth than he has ever been with before, though he assumes the length is something he's handled at least once. The men around here tend to run on the smaller side, but Genji makes it work with what he wants. Jesse, however, makes all his wild desires come out, and he wonders if he can help with all of them. "I want to get my mouth on it," he salivates as he says this and feels no shame with doing so, only a moan spilling when Jesse's tongue shifts thighs. 

"You can do that, I'll guide ya," Jesse assures and presses a finger against the wet patch of Genji's panties, feeling against it a moment to listen to the hitching of Genji's breath a little while before finally pulling the article away and carefully dropping it to the floor. "My plans have changed a lil' sweetheart," he speaks, aware he is ignoring Genji's initial inquiry. He'll answer soon enough. "I'm gonna open ya nice and easy, still, with m' fingers, but I won't use the whole hand. I want to make sure you are nice and ready for me, alright? I got a good couple inches on the width of my head here and I want ya to be as comfortable as possible. Then, when yer nice and ready, I'll spread these far," he demonstrates with Genji's thighs, pushing them apart until tears collect at the corner's of Genji's eyes from the burn. "Damn, baby, yer more flexible than I assumed," Jesse grins at his successful demonstration. "I'll slide m'self 'tween yer legs and start easily with the head, but once its in, I'm rammin ya into the sheets, kay?"

Genji nods along to Jesse's plan and only gasps when he mentions how hard he will be going. He feels himself dripping a little and bites his lip. "What about your tongue? Will I still have it to writhe against?" Jesse only grins and presses his face between Genji's legs, Genji let's out a loud moan. "MacCree..." his fingers dig into Jesse's hair, holding him tight as he feels a surprisingly cool tongue slide along his folds and press between them, eagerly eating his body inside and out. 

Jesse lets his tongue have a long taste of Genji's cunt before pulling back and licking his lips. He stays hovering over him, running a few laps against his pulsing bud in between speaking, "You'll be cummin' a lot tonight, don't you worry," he hears the gasp as one finger starts its work into Genji's entrance and he is slow about thrusting, pushing deeper and deeper then eventually adding a second. Genji clenches around this one but he lets his mouth close around him and sucks gently while both fingers start scissoring and thrusting a bit faster. He is still as gentle as the first. He parts from him once more and glances up to see how Genji is doing, cock twitching as he witnesses the twist on his features and half lidded eyes staring beautifully down at him. He offers a grin. "You like this? I can keep up, or stop and jus' eat ya fully somemore." He licks his lips and watches Genji's eyebrows furrow together in concentration. 

"Pull them out," he gasps quietly and twitches his hips for further understanding. "I-I don't like it." Jesse nods and removes his fingers instantly, licking them clean before allowing his tongue to lavish him once more, and Genji drops his head back, moaning louder and tugging at the retrains on his wrists. "mnn, yeah, I like this," Genji moans again and lets his legs fall apart, one dangling off the edge of the bed until Jesse notices and lifts him by his hips slowly pressing him into the middle of the bed. His mouth continues to work all the while and he is sure he's going to cum just like this, all over that sexy beard that tickles him oh so well. 

Jesse brings Genji to his first orgasm and laps through it before bringing his face away and crawling up his body. He offers a soft smile and holds his hip lovingly. "I'm gonna ask ya what you want me to do now, baby. I can't spread ya open, which is all fine. You got more options. You can drool over my cock like you want to do," he groans at the words and has to touch himself once more just to keep himself from straining too much before continuing, "get me all slicked up and ready to slide right in, or if ya got any lube, I will lather up nicely and we can work with just that." He runs his fingers over Genji's cheeks and gives him a loving kiss that surprises the small ninja. He knows it is wrong. Sojiro would have his ass for it, but Jesse feels something for this man. It has only been a day, but he has learned so much. They have a few things in common and he learned Genji is not the pretentious rich kid. He is charming and sweet and deserving of so much love. 

"Darlin'," he breathes against wet lips while Genji slips his eyes shut and turns his head slightly for kisses to his neck. "I'd love t' get ya know ya more, after this," he peppers the neck in all the affection Genji wants and watches the man swallow against his lips. "Daddy ain't gotta know, and if ya let me, I can show ya so much love." 

Genji only nods his head slightly and slips his eyes open to give Jesse another way of confirmation. His brown orbs burrow into Jesse's and parts his lips to speak sweetly, though a quiet moan leaves him first. "Yes, Jesse. Show me how well you can love me, and I'll see how far I'll let you take it. I won't tell my Daddy... and if you untie me, I want to show you all what I can do with my mouth." Jesse grins and pulls his hands free swiftly and in a moment Genji has him on his back, legs straddling his waist briefly for some heavy kisses before he slides down and pushes his mouth to an even hungrier organ. Jesse moans in relief. 

...

By the end of it all both men are panting and sweaty. Jesse's stomach is covered in his own sticky cum and Genji's thighs are painted white. He has been thoroughly opened and fucked and a soft glow shines on his face. Jesse holds onto his waist as the man on his lap gives a few shallow bounces and then falls forewords to finish thrusting at a better angle. Genji leans back slightly but keeps both hands intertwined with Jesse's while he gives heavy thrusts back into him. Both are spent, but he refuses to give him weak thrusts. If Genji wants to grind and fuck all night, then they will with some clean ups in the middle. Jesse spills another load into him and Genji cries out as he finally squirts his own release onto the wet cock. 

As Genji is relaxing himself to simply press against Jesse, thick length still stuffing him, he feels Jesse hold around his waist and give his jaw and cheek sweet kisses. He moans quietly as he comes down, listening to Jesse whisper loving words against his mouth. "MacCree, you are wild," he chuckles, and feels the arms around him tighten. Jesse whispers something in his ear and he flushes down his chest and rewards Jesse with one gentle grind. "Me, too," he whispers. 

_I want to love you._

**Author's Note:**

> No promises on whether or not I will write another for the following days, this one was late as it is. It takes me time to get in the mindset of writing, and when I do, I still want it to be written well. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> This was written late for Valentine's Day anyway, and then got pushed back even further with the busy schedules and coming home too tired to concentrate.


End file.
